


Anemone

by MutsumiMaeno



Series: Shipping Shin with Best Boys [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Club Hunting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Geijuu is a weird fella, M/M, Magical Intuition, Swearing, or Gut Feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: This is just another one of those headcanons that I promised. It's between Borupen x Shin right now. This was written in 1AM while a raging headache was forming so forgive me if there's some mistakes here and there. Yes, I renamed Borupen. His name is cringy.This takes place in Shin's Second Year.Thanks for reading.





	Anemone

I swayed my head from left to right, left foot tapping impatiently as I glared at the blank-white canvas in front of me. My face morphed into a beastly scowl as I began to get more frustrated in each passing second.

(God, I fucking hate Geijuu....) I couldn't help but think as I kicked the easel, causing it to fall limp on the floor.

The fallen easel makes me sigh in amusement. "Same, easel, same..." This is what I hate with the art club sometimes... the Club President is a lazy bum that does nothing but give out orders. He's been working on the same volcano painting for months now and seriously? An assignment? As if school isn't giving enough already...

My hands reached out to the fallen instrument my thoughts still swirling on the Club President's prompt or as I call it, 'stupid therapist bullshit'. He gave all the members an assignment and that is to paint, 'What is the world to you?'. What's this, a therapy session? Are we crazies now? What's this supposed to be?

I just shook my head. God, I don't get that guy. He's weird, he's freaky, and I hate his guts.

Speak of the devil, he finally shows his face. The art club door opens as he marches in, completely disconnected to the world. He spares me a glance and asks in his monotone voice. "Are you done?"

"Ya think?" I snickered as I gave my canvas a side-glance.

Geijuu just nods and proceeds to his volcano painting.

"Hey! That's really all you're gonna fucking say!?"

He shrugs. "Yeah. Pretty much. Also, language."

(This guy...) "I already gave you my answer haven't I? Why am I the only one who has to fucking repeat?" Yeah. This 'assignment' was done a week ago and he's asking only me to repeat! Why me?

"You were lying to yourself." He cryptically answers unbothered by everything else. "Also, Language."

"I can curse if I fucking want to godammnit!!" I just slumped back in a chair. "Jesus... I wish I know how the fuck your retarded brain works."

He stops painting and looks at me.

.

.

.

Why is he silent?

Did I strike a nerve... or something...?

He keeps on being quiet. After a few beats of silence, he finally moves his mouth. "We ran out of red paint."

(Seriously?) I mentally face-palmed. This guy dead-scared me with his staring. What the fuck is wrong with this guy's head? "I'll get it. Go do weirdo stuff like eating paint or something. I'll be back." I stood up and walked off the club. Maybe this is what I needed. Some time to calm myself down.

The supply closet that contains extra paint should be on the first floor, beside that empty club room.

(I guess I gotta go there...)

* * *

 

Through my trek to the supply closet, I couldn't help but think that something might happen. I've had this instinct since I was a child. Each time I have this feeling, I'm reminded by how shitty the world is. What I encounter when I have this feeling has always ended in bad. Someone getting mugged, a car accident, sometimes I meet a few broken souls here and there. It's funny how I have this ability. Am I lucky to have it? Should I thank the gods for giving me the ability to know when something bad's gonna happen and not having any ability to stop it?

I don't know. I don't know anymore.

Honestly, I don't even know why the fuck am I even doing this. Getting paint for some guy I hate? Gah. I'm getting low. Still, I promised to get that paint, so I'm gonna get it. Even if someone's getting murdered.

As I neared the closet door, I could vaguely hear it. (Someone's crying.) Right at the other side of this door, someone is crying. Who could it be?

(Is this what my gut feeling is warning me about?)

Once I opened the door, another student stumbled down, faceplanting on the floor as I took away the only surface he was leaning on.

He scrambles up in a hurry as he looks up at me. His eyes were red with tears as he clutches his book-bag tight to his chest. "Ah... I-I'm sorry. Do you want something in the closet? G-go on right ahead." He says as he slowly regains his composure. "W-well... see ya!"

(He looked broken.) Without missing a beat, I caught his hand making him turn to me.

"I'm sorry but I have to-"

"What's wrong?" Before I knew it, those words flew out of my mouth. Why? A sudden epiphany struck me, as his eyes met with mine.

A vision presented itself to me. For a split second, I could see the sky. (The rooftop?) However, it kept getting further away from me, as if it didn't want anything to do with me, as if he deemed me unworthy to receive it's calming blue color. Suddenly, I realized it, I was falling down. Falling down to my-

I came back to my senses as the boy retracted his arm back. "T-that's none of your concern."

(That vision... that was new. I should...) I dragged this guy with me inside the supply closet and locked it behind me. His curly hair bounced as he tried to assess what's going on. "Trust me. I'm doing this for your own good." (I can't let him near the rooftop. I'm sure that's where he's gonna go if I leave him be.)

He looks at me dead in the eye. "You're weird."

That just made me smile. "Well, your hair is weird."

Despite his the red in his eyes, he smiled. "My hair has personality." He sighs. "I'm Shin."

"Masato." I muttered. (I managed to get a smile out of him... that's a good sign... wait... fuuuuuuuck.... I don't know how to comfort people.) I slumped down and offered Shin to do the same.

In every passing second, things seemed to get more awkward. Deciding that this silence was not okay anymore, I spoke up. "Why were you crying? Don't fucking answer if you feel uncomfortable." I said it too quickly. He's gonna think I'm a creep. Damn nerves.

Shin just laughs. "Well, it's a pretty basic teenage angst... you really wanna hear it?"

I gave him a firm nod. (It's not some basic teenage drama since it literally fucking drove you into suicide.) I quietly thought. If I saw that vision, that means I have a chance to save him.

"I like this person..." Shin started. "This person has always been together with me since we were children..."

My head nodded as I muttered an "uh-huh".

"Well... you know... I just realized something... that I actually like this person and stuff... but now it's too late. I hate myself for even imagining it... y'know? For wanting to be with this person's side each day. To help that person's dreams come true..."

(This guy is in too deep.) I thought as I listened more to his story. "That shouldn't be a problem at all. That's pretty normal to any dipshit out there." (It was. Why would Shin be upset about it?)

"It's gonna be weird for you." Shin warned.

I just smirked. "I'm pretty sure my Club President can outdo any weirdness. Shoot."

"That person's a guy." Shin admitted, his shoulders shaking.

(Ah. So this is the fucked-up world's fault....) "Hey, that's pretty normal to me." I shrugged.

"H-huh? You're not disgusted?"

"Why the fuck would I be? Besides, you're lucky that you like someone so much to the point of crying about it. I got none. What does love feel anyway?"

Shin shifts a little bit. "Perhaps... it is to be close.... to never let go... It's the only person in my mind... and wanting to protect him with my life... that kind of feeling..."

I just whistled. "Woah, lover boy! Can you really love someone that much?"

Shin just nodded. "I'm too late though..."

"Well, then just dump his lame ass." I declared. "Accept that you love him then learn to let go."

"I-I can't do that!"

"Bro. You're gonna suffer if you keep this up. You say that he's been with you always?" Shin nods. "Then put some distance little by little, till he doesn't notice that you're gone."

"I can't ignore him! We're in the same club!" Shin argued.

(Ah... this is tricky...) "Then! Let's have you join other clubs! How are you at arts?"

"I can't draw a circle."

"Okaaaaay... no. Let's just..." I stood up and offered a hand to help him up. "let's go club hunting!"

* * *

 

I dragged him off the supply closet and we began searching. We walked pass the empty room and looked at the viable options. "Hmm... the LMC isn't really good one to join... they've got lame-ass taste in music. Someone needs to replace Gita as president. Photgraphy is no good too since they're also filled with slackers. The Science and Gardening clubs are fucking creepy. The Drama is annoying... and the Student Council President is a mega bitch with mega expectations."

"So that leaves you with..." I started counting off the possible clubs. "Cooking, Gaming, Martial Arts and... Sports." That made me stop and turn at him. "By the way do you do sports?" Without thinking, I grabbed his pecs and slid down to get a feel. The realization made me turn red. No... it's not that I "accidentally" ran through his body... no... it's the realization that he has abs!

T-that's kinda hot. I mean what. "S-sorry Shin! I wasn't paying attention and I..."

"Yeah!" Shin said too eagerly. "I-I mean! Uh... I can't cook! Sports and M-Martial Arts are a no go.... and Gaming... eh... I really don't wanna join otakus."

I coughed awkwardly on my palms. "Yeah... that wouldn't do... well, what is your interests?"

"Interests?"

"Yeah, like your hobbies and stuff. I'm in art club, obviously for art. So what's yours? You could create a club out of that."

Shin ponders it for a moment. "Well... I have a strange liking for horror movies... so maybe 'Movie Analysis Club'?"

"Whaaaat.... that's fucking lame." I don't mean to be that mean! I'm still flustered by... "Any other ideas?"

"I'm kinda into researching Legends and Myths too... so... a History Club?"

That made me stop and think... "It's good... but it doesn't have a ring to it."

Now we are both silent... Hm... something that's about horror, legends, myths... stories.... scary stuff... macabre details..... hmm.... Both of our eyes lit up. "Occult Club!"

"Dude... that is so fucking awesome! I would totally join that if I was free."

Shin lights up. "We could go around the school! Or maybe research legends! Oooh! Maybe even summon DEMONS!"

Throughout the afternoon, we discussed Shin's soon to be club. Making jokes, while seeing the sun sink down from the windows. The bad feeling I get around Shin is gone... but replaced by something else... something I couldn't quite make sense... eh. I'll figure it out soon.

It was on the sudden flash that I remembered something. "THE RED PAINT!"

Shin bolted up, surprised. "W-what?"

"I was supposed to get red paint for... oh god! Here." I shoved a paper with my contact info in his hands. "Don't be a stranger Shin! Bye!"

I ran back to the supply closet and got the red paint, all the while hurrying back to the club.

* * *

 

I barged into the club, panting, red paint slightly on my wrists as it spilled out while I was carrying it. Geijuu looks at me in the same monotone fashion as he places his brush down. "How was your day Masato?"

"The red pai-"

"It's fine. I actually had more."

"Wha-" That forced me into a stunned silence... then why did he...

I shook my head. The president is weird enough as is... I don't even wanna know anymore...

My eyes caught sight of my blank canvas... the question popped back in my mind. 'What is the world to you?'. Surpsingly enough, I had a new answer. The world is still fucked-up and ruthless but... I fucking love it anyway... because there's still some hope there buried under despair. I shook my head in laughter as I picked up a brush and filled it in with purple, which oddly reminds me of Shin's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My vacation will end soon in like 4 days. So expect long days without updates for my fanfics as I try to survive and make a grade. LOL
> 
> I'm sorry if you hate cussing, I just imagined Masato to be that way. He is pissed off of the world and has a snarky attitude towards it but in the end, he just finds little things that makes him happy.
> 
> "Why is the title Anemone?"
> 
> A: Anemone flowers typically have bad meanings like "death", "dark curse", and "sickness" (refering to his intuition of sensing bad things) but it also symbolizes "anticipation" that could tie into seeing world in a more fun light or just the fact that he looks forward to having Shin in his life.


End file.
